Divided by an Ocean and Blood
by eldestgal
Summary: Two best friends, who have no clue they are magical. A muggle-born witch, and a pureblood witch obliviated and raised by muggles. They find out that they are witches, but they have to attend two different schools. Will their friendship survive the test of being divided by oceans and blood? And will they both be successful at their new schools? Year 1.


A/N: The two main characters are as follows:

Rosie Martin is a pureblood witch who was taken from her parents when she was a year old and raised by the muggle Martin family. She met Miria when she was four, and they have been best friends ever since. Rosie was born on October 2nd, so she was always one of the older ones in her classes. She has an A average in all classes except science, where she regularly gets a C. She is a bookworm. She has shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

Miria Bell is a muggleborn witch. She met Rosie when she was four, and they have been best friends ever since. She was born on July 6, so she was always one of the youngest in her class. She has a B- average in all classes, except Math, which she excels in. She is very athletic, and is on the volleyball and swim teams and also does ballet. She has just below the shoulders black hair and hazel eyes.

You will learn more about them in the story, but that is just a little background for now.

Pairing: None yet, they are eleven years old.

Rating: PG or PG-13.

PROLOGUE: 10 years earlier . . .

Albus Dumbledore felt in his pocket for his wand. In truth, he was a little bit afraid of the upcoming raid. A raid on Voldemort's headquarters… he didn't know how it would work out.

An hour and a half later, the Order of the Phoenix members returned to their headquarters. They had successfully captured many Death Eaters. Andromeda Tonks, who had been on the raid, came up and tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder.

He spun around, "Yes, Andromeda?" Andromeda looked uncertain, "Professor Dumbledore, I found this at the Dark Lord's Headquarters." She gestured to a chubby one year old baby with rosy cheeks that was asleep, cuddled in her arms. "Whose child is it?" asked Dumbledore, "I don't know." said Andromeda.

The next day, Dumbledore arrived at the Martin's house. These people he had met before, and he knew they wanted to adopt. They readily adopted the little girl, but asked what her name was. Dumbledore replied, "I don't know. Why don't you name her?"

The Martin parents named the little girl Rosie, because of her rosy cheeks. The young girl, Rosie Martin, grew up happy, with no remembrance of her most likely evil parents.

There was, of course, the accidental magic. The most notable time in Rosie's life was when she was seven, at school. A childhood bully had taunted her for a long time. When he tried to hit her, he ended up vomiting worms. It couldn't really be traced back to Rosie, but the bully gave her the unflattering nickname of Sorceress.

Julie and Nicholas Bell were expecting their third child. They already had a son, four year old Patrick, and a daughter, three year old Theresa. Yet, it was with great pride that they gave birth to Miria Elizabeth Bell. She was a pretty child, and very responsible. It was a great help for her mother when she was able to watch her little siblings, for Julie and Nicholas went on to have five children after Miria.

Yet, there were also the freak accidents. One time, the house they were living in was going to burn down, and only Miria, who at the time had been five, had been in the house. Just before the house collapsed, Miria slipped out of the house, apparently unharmed. It was these accidents for both Miria and Rosie that strengthened their friendship.

A/N: **Please Read and Review**. I know I should be updating my other stories. For people who have followed or favorite my other stories: I'm not going to be updating any of the other stories until after the holiday season. I'm really busy currently. I might update this story, since I currently have a bit of inspiration for it. **Please Read and Review** , and tell me what you think of Rosie Martin and Miria Bell.


End file.
